Konoha High: Another Naruto High School Story
by R.V.A
Summary: WARNING: INO BASHING! I know, to all you Ino fans, I don't hate Ino, I just needed a bad guy, and I chose her... Everybody's in high school and the homecoming dance is coming up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character mentioned in this fiction.

Chapter One:

Konoha High: Foes and Friends

Step into the halls of the immense building that makes up Konoha High School and you will not be impressed. Konoha is just like any other school. Dingy grey-blue lockers line the hallways, and graffiti adorns the bathroom stalls. Now that we've established the ordinary-ness of the school; lets zoom in upon room 671, where instructor Iruka looks upon his students with pity.

"Honestly, how many of you are going to study for the test?" Iruka-sensei asked. One

hand shot up. "Thank you, Miss Haruno. At least now I know one of you will not grow up to be a bum or a trailer park wife." Sakura Haruno couldn't help but beam. Ino Yamanaka gave a disgusted sigh. Sakura turned to face the blonde menace.

"Got something to say to me, Billboard-brow?" Ino challenged, popping her gum at the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah, it looks that you put on a couple pounds. I'm not quite sure the girls are going to hold you up now, Ino-pig." Sakura grinned at the blonde's horrified expression. Tenten, Sakura's best friend, gave Sakura a high five. The class erupted into fits of giggles, except for Shikamaru Nara, who was sleeping, and Sasuke Uchiha, who was Ino's boyfriend.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't think I'm fat do you?" Ino asked her partner. Sasuke grumbled and let out a barely audible "no." He didn't like the constant attention his girlfriend gave him. He wouldn't have agreed to the relationship, if it wasn't for Ino and her giggle gang, who threatened his sexuality.

"People, I'd love to match wits with Sakura and Ino all day, but I'm paid to torture hormonal teenagers, so, please, turn to page 26." Iruka-sensei automatically cut the laughter. Iruka-sensei's voice droned on and on about the importance of comma usage with everyday literature, and it seemed to last for hours. Finally the teacher signaled release, "Remember, next class you have a test on commas!"

"Man, class seemed to last forever today!" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed as he walked along side his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah, you're right. Iruka-sensei's classes have been lasting forever!" The blonde practically yelled down the hall.

"Thank God, lunch is next period."

The lunch room was crowded with freshman. Sasuke, Ino and her giggle gang sat around gossiping. Sakura, Tenten, and little Hinata Hyuuga started their homework. Kiba and Naruto sat down with Shikamaru and his best friend, Choji Akamichi, who was eyeing Naruto's ramen.

"Sorry, Akamunchi, I'm hungry today." Naruto said to his chubby friend. Choji pouted sourly, but was quickly appeased by Kiba who gave him a heavily sugared cookie. A fit of giggles from across the room caught their attention very quickly.

"Troublesome girls, always laughing...ruining my lunch," Shikamaru mumble under his breath. Ino and her giggle gang stood up and walked over toward Sakura's table, with a reluctant Sasuke following.

"Hey Billboard-brow, heard you're looking for a date to the Homecoming Dance next Saturday." Ino loudly questioned Sakura getting the attention of the whole lunchroom. Her group of Ino-clones held back very obvious giggles. Sakura blushed at the attention she was getting, and found herself at a loss of words.

"So what's it to you?" Tenten said standing up face to face with Ino.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Stay out of my way, Bun-Head, I was talking to Billboard-brow over there next to you. So I suggest you back off." Ino thought she was so smart making fun of Tenten's twin buns.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Ino. But if you have something to say to Sakura, then I'm sure you can run it passed me too. Oh but are you scared I'll make fun of your intelligence, 'cuz we all know that if you talked as fast as you thought, you'd be talking like, "Hiii...mmmyyy...nnaammess...Iiiiiinnnnooo." So I suggest you shut you your mouth to stop all the thoughtless bullshit streaming out of it before you make a fool of yourself." Tenten was pissed. No one makes fun of her buns. Ino looked embarrassed, and her groupies looked appalled, and her so called "boyfriend" smirked. The lunchroom on the other hand, had gasped, then burst into the most eclectic collection, giggles, guffaws, titters, and full out laughs. Ino turned and stormed off out of the lunchroom. Her giggle-gang soon followed, and they left Sasuke, still smirking. He just turned and turned to go back to the table.

"Wow, thanks Tenten." Sakura gushed in appreciation. Tenten swelled with pride and sat back down.

"No problem, Sakura."

"But Sakura's right Tenten, that was amazing. I could never do anything like that." Hinata blushed and looked down. She was always so shy.

"Yes, you could, but you need the right motivation. I was pissed, because she dissed my hair." Tenten touched the identical hair buns protruding from her head. Hinata gave a shy smile, and went back to her homework. Tenten ate the rest of her sandwich and asked Sakura about her Algebra.

"READY, SET, GO!" Anko-sensei yelled into the gym. The start of the dodge-ball game started. Neji Hyuuga thought this whole game was pointless and swiftly avoided all the balls and managed to pelt half the other team in a manner of seconds, and the ones he missed, his friend and overly dramatic person, Rock Lee hit everyone else.

"No fair, they've got Neji and Rock Lee on their team," one of the girls called out, once their team lost. Anko-sensei blew the whistle and she walked up to Neji and Rock Lee.

"Why don't you two sit out? Just for this class 'Kay." Anko-sensei said. Neji rolled his eyes and walked off. Rock Lee bowed real quick and followed quickly after Neji. Freshman had lunch this period so he went to go see if his cousin was in. He and Rock Lee walked into the lunchroom just in time to catch a catfight.

"…intelligence, 'cuz we all know that if you talked as fast as you thought, you'd be talking like, "Hiii...mmmyyy...nnaammess...Iiiiiinnnnooo." So I suggest you shut you your mouth to stop all the thoughtless bullshit streaming out of it before you make a fool of yourself," A fiery brunette with two twin buns said to a red blonde, who he recognized from the cheerleading squad. Neji was impressed by the girl's attitude.

After the blonde had ran out, and the lunchroom calmed down, Lee said, "She a cute one, isn't she Neji-san?" Neji nodded looking for his cousin, Hinata. He found her sitting next to the cute Bun-head and they walked over.

"Hey, Hinata," Neji said sitting next down to his cousin. Rock Lee sat next to him.

"Neji-niisan, you have gym now. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Anko-sensei let us out, because we were ruining gym class." Neji gestured to her friends.

"Oh please forgive me. Neji this Tenten," she acknowledged the brunette, "and Sakura. Tenten, Sakura, this is my cousin, Neji, and his friend, Rock Lee." Neji greeted silently to each girl, but Rock Lee was a different story.

"Sakura-sama, your name is so correct. You are as beautiful as the cherry blossoms in full bloom." He took her hand and kissed it. Rock Lee is not the most attractive man in Konoha. His shiny black bowl cut, and bushy brows have scared off one a many girl.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry, I find you a little creepy." Sakura said flat out. Neji smirked. He liked this girl too. Rock Lee looked disappointed.

"Come on, Lee. We must go change out, for next period. It was nice meeting you ladies." Neji stood and bowed. Rock Lee stood and bowed his farewells as well. They left with out another word.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading. This was my first Naruto fic, so please be kind while reviewing. I know it was kind of short but the next one will have more plot, I promise.

Regal Velvet Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

Chapter Two:

Konoha High: Love is not blind to Bad Clothes

Sasuke spent all of his free period with Ino's head on his shoulder. She was sobbing and she kept asking if he thought she was stupid, or if she was fat. One time Sasuke had the nerve to say yes, but then Ino threatened him with his sexuality again. 'Stupid Bitch,' Sasuke thought.

Now Sasuke was sitting in the library doing research for his essay on the effect of caffeine on the body. Kiba and Naruto were sitting next to him goofing off. They were playing some online RP game that if they were caught, they'd get detention.

"Yes, beat your lousy ass, Inuzuka-bastard," Naruto yelled into Sasuke's ear.

"Get your loud mouth out of my ear, Uzumaki!" Sasuke growled.

"Oi, sorry Uchiha, just got a little excited there." Naruto patted him on the back. Kiba took advantage of Naruto's away ness.

"Hah, just killed your lazy ass!" Kiba bragged. Naruto turned around and started to yell at Inuzuka. Sasuke smirked, and went back to research.

"Mr. Nara this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They've come from Sand Village High, as exchange students. I was hoping you'd show them around." Tsunade said. She quickly made her exit, so she didn't give Shikamaru any time to say no.

"Troublesome teachers…troublesome new students…" Shikamaru mumbled. Temari heard this, and was quickly riled.

"Got something to say to me, punk," Temari challenged.

"Nope, let's go I have to show you around before my next class starts," Shikamaru waved her off. Temari was about to say something, but was quickly silenced by her brother, Gaara.

Eighth period for many of the freshman was gym. Since the school wasn't as rich as they'd like to be, they only had one gym teacher who taught both boys and girls. Anko-sensei groaned as she walked towards girl's side of the locker room and had to yell at them to finish getting dressed. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sat on the bleachers waiting for class to start.

"So what did you think of my cousin?" Hinata said meekly.

"Neji?" Tenten questioned. Hinata nodded. "He's nice, I guess, but a little too polite for me." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Rock Lee, his friend, was WAY too crazy for me." Sakura said. Hinata and Tenten let a laugh slip.

"You're right; I guess love isn't blind…" Tenten pondered.

"To bad clothes," Sakura finished promptly. The three girls broke out in laughter. Anko-sensei blew the whistle for class to start and the girls hurried out on the floor.

"Okay today we will be playing volleyball. Tenten and Ino, you will be captains. Tenten you choose first then, Ino will serve first." Anko said inclining them to stand up. Tenten smiled mischievously, and Sakura wondered what she had in mind. She looked to Hinata, and she shrugged as well.

"I choose Uchiha," Tenten stated clearly. The entire class gasped. Ino looked incredulously towards Tenten.

"Ino?" Anko-sensei looked expectant.

"Inuzuka," Ino huffed.

"Sakura," Tenten smirked. This went on until Ino's team had Choji, Kiba, Naruto, and some of her giggle-gang friends. Tenten had Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and two other people from gym. The people who hadn't been picked would play winner. They got on the opposite sides of the court. Anko-sensei blew the whistle.

"Serving 0-0," Ino called. She served the ball overhand and it came right to Hinata who bumped the ball to Sakura who set it towards Sasuke and he spiked it right over the net.

The ball came to one of the people on Tenten's team, who yelled, "Serving 0-1." He served it over, and it came to one of Ino's giggle-gangers. She bumped it to Kiba who was in a position to spike, so that's what he did, but Tenten slid and bumped the ball up to Sasuke who hit it over towards Hinata who spiked it on Naruto's head.

"Ow! Man, Hyuuga, you've got an arm." Naruto yelled. Everyone laughed.

"I'm s-so sorry, Naruto-kun. I d-did…not mean t-to." Hinata stammered. Her blush was turning her whole face a shade of magenta.

"Oh, it's okay, Hinata. Naruto's a hard head." Kiba said putting his arm around his friend.

"He's right...HEY!" Naruto turned on his friend and punched him in the arm. Hinata giggled.

"Alright, switch in the other team. Naruto and Kiba are hurt." Anko said exasperatingly.

"Anko-sensei, we have new students," an extremely bored voice said behind her.

Anko turned. Four students stood there. One, she knew as Shikamaru. "This is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara; they're transfers from Sand High."

Anko nodded, "Well, Shikamaru, you can play volleyball on Choji's team, while I give uniforms to the new students," she turned towards the new students, "I'm Anko-sensei. Follow me and I'll give you your new uniforms." She turned around. "Play Ball!"

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said turning to follow the pink-headed girl.

"Yes," She said turning around.

"Um…good game and I'm sorry about my girlfriend. She's a pest." Sasuke gave a

weak smile.

Sakura smile back, "Thanks." Sasuke gave a small wave and turned to go.

"So, Sasuke's cute!" Tenten teased, as her friend caught up with her. Sakura

blushed.

"He's got a girlfriend, who is my rival. You now I hate Ino with a passion."

Sakura said, shaking off her blush. "Where's Hinata? I was going to invite her to come with us to my house."

"Oh, she said that she was going to wait for Neji at Kendo practice." Tenten put

her books into her backpack.

"Well, let's go. I want to see if she can come. She's really shy, and I want to show

her that we're friends." Sakura said leaning up next to her friend's locker.

Tenten nodded. "Let's go. Neji's kind of cute anyways."

"That's right he'll be all sweaty and his clothes will stick to him in a way that you

can see his finely chiseled chest." Sakura teased. She didn't notice the figure standing right behind her.

"Who's finely chiseled chest?" Sakura turned to see Kiba Inuzuka standing right

behind her. She sighed in relief.

"Neji Hyuuga's, we're going to see Hinata, and she's waiting for Neji at Kendo

practice. I thought you were him." She smiled at him.

Kiba grinned, "Well good thing that Neji's locker isn't located right next to

Tenten's." He gestured to the locker that she was leaning on. Sakura moved right away.

"Sorry, Kiba," she smiled meekly.

"Hey Haruno, there's a way you can make it up to me." Kiba's grin turned

playful.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Let me take you to the Homecoming Dance." Kiba's eyes were hopeful.

"Yeah! I'd love to." Sakura said. She looked to Tenten in glee. Tenten nodded in

excitement. Sakura scribbled something on a piece of paper, "Here's my number and my address."

"I'll be there around 7:50, okay?" Kiba said taking the paper. Sakura nodded.

"Well I've got to go. Bye, Sakura." Kiba leaned down and planted a sweet little kiss on her cheek. He smiled one last time and ran down the hall.

"I got a date to the dance, and he's so fricken' cute too!" Sakura jumped up and

down in the hallway. Tenten giggled.

"Come on, we have to go tell Hinata. She'll be happy for you too." Tenten and

Sakura practically skipped down the hall towards the gym.

Hinata sat in the gym, watching her cousin beat the crap out of another player.

She smiled and went back to her book. She was about to turn the page, when she heard the gym doors open. Nobody but her usually watched Kendo practice. She looked up. Sakura and Tenten were running at her. Hinata automatically shielded herself.

"Hey Hinata, whatcha' doin'?" Tenten asked. Hinata moved her hands and smiled

meekly.

"Uh…I'm just waiting for Neji," She pointed to the dark-haired figure, which was

moving easily through the ranks yelling pointers. He looked up and Hinata waved. Tenten and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, well guess what?" Sakura asked excitedly remembering what she was

going to tell her.

"What?"

"Kiba is taking me to the dance!" Sakura yelled. The entire kendo team stopped

and looked at her. Sakura blushed. "Um…sorry! You can go back to sparring!"

"Wow! That's great, Sakura. I'm so happy for you." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy now all I have to do is find you and Tenten a date." Sakura smiled and winked at her two partners.

Hinata and Tenten blushed. Tenten regained composure, "Hey we also wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to Sakura's house today."

"My parents could give you a ride when it's time to go home and all. It's totally fine with them." Sakura said.

Hinata looked up with hopeful eyes, "I'd love to. Neji will just come and pick me up though. I'm sure he will, but let me ask him. He'll tell my father," Hinata got up, "but can you guys come with me? He's more likely to say yes then." She practically ran down the stairs of the bleachers to the floor. Tenten and Sakura followed eagerly to the floor.

"Yes, Hinata," Neji said in his regal tone. Like Sakura said earlier, Neji was covered in sweat, and his robe had fallen open just a little. Tenten started gawking as she saw his beautiful chest in person. Sakura had to elbow her to stop looking.

"Neji-niisan, may I go to Sakura's and do my homework and hang out?" Hinata asked in her sweetest voice.

"Will I have to pick you up?" Neji said.

"Only if you want to," Sakura interrupted, "my parents would be happy to give Hinata a ride if you don't want to."

"You may go, but I'll pick you up around…" Neji's voice let someone else fill in.

"6:00," Tenten said; because that was around the time she left.

"Sounds good. Have a good time cousin." Neji said turning his back to them.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let's go before Tenten decides to stare at your cousin's chest," Sakura said to Hinata.

"I was not." Tenten said.

"You should know my ears work in a full 360 degrees." Neji said turning around.

"We'll be going now!" Tenten eeped and the three of them ran out.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note:

I didn't think this chapter was going to be that long. Anyways please review, so I know what you want from this story.

Regal Velvet Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I don't own

So please don't sue

Chapter Three:

Konoha High: Operation Hot Chest

Ino had been pissed off one too many times. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata (just to make sure) were going to get theirs. No one made fun of Ino Yamanaka and got away with it. Ino smiled evilly and walked off to find her group of minions.

As Ino walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into a grinning Kiba. "What're you so happy about?"

"I'm taking Sakura to the dance!" Kiba let out a whoop and turned and ran down the hall. 'Hmmm….," thought Ino.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the hall towards the main entrance. They usually walked home together, since Kiba and Choji both rode the bus.

"So Shikamaru, who're you going to ask to the dance?" Naruto said looking up into the sunlight.

"I don't know….I might not go; dances are so troublesome," Shikamaru stretched his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I hear you, but I'm still going."

"Are you going to ask someone?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was thinking about asking Sakura, but Kiba said he was going to ask her. Tenten is cute, but I only like her as a friend." He squinted into the sky.

"How about the Hinata girl? You two seemed to be getting along in gym."

"You know, I never really thought about her. She's really sweet, a little too quiet."

"Maybe you could take a lesson from her."

"What was that, Shikamaru? You want to say that to my face. Never mind, you're not worth it. Maybe I should ask Hinata to the dance. I don't know I'll think about it. Maybe I'll ask Kiba too."

"Yeah sounds good. Well, this is my house. Bye Naruto." Shikamaru gave a little wave as he walked into his house.

"Bye Shikamaru."

"Wow, Sakura, your house is really nice!" Hinata said.

"Well, my parents are big time lawyers. They do most of their work at home, so they decided to make their home like an office." Sakura gestured to the house around her.

"Yeah, but I bet you're house is bigger Hinata. Since your dad is the owner of the Hyuuga Hotel line," Tenten said.

"I guess. It's a really big estate," Hinata said shyly.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Sakura said running up the stairs. She led them to a green-painted room with Sakura's name painted in messy blue letters across the door. She opened the door. Her room was just as big as the rest of the house. Hinata expected her room to be all pink, like her hair, but it was lime green and electric blue. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

"I really like it Sakura. It's very lovely, like the rest of your house, but I like this room the best." Hinata said.

"In the 6th grade Sakura decided she had enough of pink, so we painted her room, and she got new furniture to match." Tenten said slumping on a green couch. Hinata sat in a fuzzy blue moon chair and Sakura plopped down into a green and white polka-dotted bean bag.

"Let's watch TV!" Sakura flipped on the TV and changed it to a music channel. "I love this song!" Sakura stood to dance, and pulled Tenten and Hinata up with her. They began dancing to the song. Sakura and Tenten were surprised to see Hinata dancing so freely with them.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura spent the afternoon dancing, singing, doing homework, and eating. Now they were sitting around the table in Sakura's kitchen eating Oreo cookies and milk, and talking about the dance.

"I'm so excited about going with Kiba. Who do you want to go with, Hinata?" Sakura said drowning another cookie in milk.

"I don't know if I'm even going. Neji-niisan would have to go for my dad to say yes." Hinata munched a cookie thoughtfully.

"Well, that's okay, because Tenten is going to ask Neji to go with her. Right, Tenten?"

Tenten almost choked on her milk. "What? I never said that. I was just planning on going solo."

"Change your plans, then. You said Neji was cute." Sakura pointed out.

"You think my cousin is cute?" Hinata giggled.

"Yes, he's cute, but there's no way I'm asking him. He'd have to ask me." Tenten blushed a little.

"Well then we'll get him to ask you. He already knows you think he's fine, so Hinata and I'll start to drop hints about the dance and you around him so he knows you want him to take you!" Sakura explained. Hinata nodded in agreement. Tenten sighed and nodded her agreement. Sakura screamed in glee. "Okay, we start Operation Hot Chest at 1800 hours…"

_Ding Dong_, the sound rang through the house. Neji waited patiently outside. Tenten was pushed to open the door. She shook her head in reluctance. She pulled open the door to see Neji leaning on one of the columns on Sakura's porch.

"Hey, Tenten. Is Hinata there?" Tenten practically drooled. Neji's hair was damp from a shower and he was clad in a size too small white shirt and basketball shirt. His chest was showing very nicely through the cotton.

"Um…yeah. One second, I'll go get her. You can come in." Tenten said.

"Okay," Neji said. If Tenten was drooling, then Neji was ogling her. Tenten had slipped into a low-cut blue t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. Tenten turned and ran up the stairs. 'Self-control, self-control,' his mind chanted. In a couple minutes, his cousin, Sakura, and the delectable Tenten came down the stairs.

"Neji-niisan, do you think father would mind if I brought my friends to dinner? They always make enough for at least 5 more." Hinata pleaded.

Neji pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Hinata. She automatically called her dad's cell phone, and started talking to her dad. Meanwhile, Tenten was eyeing Neji, and Neji was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Father says it's okay, as long as you say it's okay." Hinata said hanging up the phone.

"Why would it be ok with me?" Neji was confused.

"You're the one who's going to give them a ride home. Please Neji-niisan." Hinata looked up pleadingly to her cousin.

"Fine, you're paying me back the gas money, though." Neji grinned slightly. Hinata nodded. Tenten and Sakura smiled and went to get their shoes. When he and Hinata were alone, he asked, "So does Tenten have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Hinata asked back.

"Just wondering." Hinata grinned; Operation Hot Chest was in action.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: I just realized that all this is kind of focusing on Sakura and her friends. I'll put some more of the others in the next chapters. I really like the title of this chapter.

Lime Green Princess


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Chapter Four:

Konoha High: Beating the Crap out of Someone with a Stick

Naruto lay down on his bed, his head hanging off the sides. He held the phone his ear listening to the 5th ring.

"Hello." A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just playing with Akamaru. What about you?" Kiba asked.

"Not much, just talking to you. Hey I wanted to ask you something." Naruto

watched a spider crawl across his ceiling.

"Spit." That was Kiba language for "talk."

"Did you ask Sakura to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so do you think I should ask Hinata?"

"Do you like her?"

"She's cute and really nice, but I don't know. She might take it the wrong way. You know how girls are."

Kiba pondered this for a moment. "Ask her anyways. Hinata's sweet and she'd probably say yes, even if she thought it was just because y'all are friends."

"I don't want to ask her as just friends."

"Well, I don't think she likes you just as a friend. I saw her blush today in gym. She sure as hell doesn't blush that way for me when I ask for a pencil."

Naruto flipped over and sat up. "You're right. I'll ask Hinata, but if she says no, you owe me a month's supply of ramen."

"Whatever. Hey Akamaru's chewing on something. I've got to go. Hey, what are you chewing on boy!" Kiba's voice faded out and Naruto hung up his phone.

He smiled to himself, "Hinata it is then!"

"Tenten, you sit in the front with Neji. I never get to sit in the back of Neji's car." Hinata said climbing in the back of the car with Sakura. Tenten shrugged. Neji on the other hand was suspicious. His cousin was up to something. Neji opened the door for Tenten, since it was only nice.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten said, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Neji took notice of this, and shrugged it off. 'She couldn't like me. She's too…fiery. There's no way I could make this one blush,' Neji thought. Neji thought of his past girlfriends…like that Temari from Sand Village High. She was fiery, but easily submissive. Tenten doesn't seem like that kind of person. He slid into the driver's side, and started up his car.

"So Tenten…what do you like to do for fun?" Neji asked, trying to make it sound like polite conversation.

"I'm really into archery. My dad says I'm a good shot. It's too bad they don't have a club here for it." Tenten answered politely. "What do you like to do for fun, Neji?" She smiled when she said his name.

"Like you saw today, I'm into Kendo. I like to beat the crap out of others with a stick." Neji tried his hand at joking.

Tenten was horror stricken for a moment then laughed as she realized he was joking. Neji smiled, and turned up the radio, so he didn't have to face almost embarrassing himself with small talk.

'He doesn't want to talk to me,' Tenten thought. She looked somberly at the radio. 'It's because I didn't get his joke right away. Damn it, Tenten, of all times to be a ditz.' She looked down and listened to the radio for the rest of the way.

Dinner at the Hyuuga household was as awkward as sitting through the car ride with Neji and Tenten. Sakura looked down at her plate, and noticed it was clean. Mr. Hyuuga was very polite and made pleasant conversation, but the tension between Tenten and Neji was making the whole table nervous. When Hanabi asked Tenten when Neji should pick her up for the dance, they both choked on their salad. Tenten properly avoided the question by saying that she didn't know. On the way home, Tenten insisted sitting in the back with Sakura and Hinata sat up front. She waved her polite goodbye and walked inside her empty house.

"Hey you're name's Rock Lee, right?" Ino said in her most sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Rock Lee held onto the punching bag, so it wouldn't run into the blonde girl.

"My name's Ino. Well, I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away," he said, looking Ino in the eye.

"I have a friend, who sort of has a friend, and she says that her friends needs a date to the dance," Ino batted her eyelashes that worked on her Asuma-sensei.

"What's her name?"

"Sakura."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: If you liked this story at all, please leave a REVIEW! Or if you thought it could be better, tell me what you want to happen. Please, I really need feedback!

Lime Green Princess


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto, never will.

Author's Note: If you continue reading this story, REVIEW! Now enjoy….

Chapter Five:

Konoha High: Petrified Kisses

For once in his life, didn't give a damn who saw him smiling. He'd found it, and it would get Ino off his back for good. He actually ran to school, losing his dark, brooding persona. His change in mood had everyone turning heads. He ran down the hall to his "girlfriend's" locker. She was right where he knew she'd be.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was surprised, but yet at the same time expectant. Just to smite her later, Sasuke leaned down and gave her a little peck on the lips.

"Hey, doll. Guess what?" He beamed at her.

"You've finally realized your love for me. Sasuke-kun," she cooed.

"Nope." He held up a picture. Ino gasped. She grabbed it from him and held it tightly to her chest. "Plenty more copies where that come from, Babe."

"Where'd you get this?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I was in the gym yesterday too." He smirked. "Now, how should we break up? Hmm…maybe publicly in front of everyone, where I will tell everybody how you were cheating on me with Rock Lee, or just secretly, and when people ask you why, you could say I was cheating on you. Which one?" A small smile appeared on Ino's face, and Sasuke was taken aback by this.

"Hmm…if you tell everyone I was cheating on you, I'll just show them this." Ino reached into her locker, and pulled out another photo. She dangled it in his face, and he turned the brightest shade of red.

"That was years ago and he came on to me. No one will believe you." Sasuke's face became dark and brooding again.

"Oh, but they will, Sasuke-kun, they will." While Sasuke stood there petrified, Ino slithered her arms around his neck. She went to kiss him on the lips, but he turned his head away from her. "You will give into me, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata walked in with her older cousin at her side. She looked up at Neji, and he handed her, her backpack.

"Thanks, Neji-niisan." Hinata said. He nodded in acknowledgement. She waved a small goodbye, and walked off to find Sakura and Tenten. She found them outside of art class waiting for Kurenai-sensei to come and open the door.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Sakura said.

"Nothing really, how about you guys?" She sat down next to them.

"Nothing here, either. How was Neji-san, last night?" Sakura said. Tenten groaned. Hinata patted her on the back.

"After we came back from dropping you guys off, he locked himself in his room, and turned up his music. It was that sapping Goth rock stuff. I feel really bad; I don't think it was you, Tenten. I think he thought that it was his fault." Hinata explained looking at her hands.

"It's okay, Hinata. We couldn't force him to like me anyway." Tenten said.

"I don't think that's the problem. I think it's getting him to admit his feelings that the problem." Sakura said, finishing up her bagel. Hinata nodded her head.

"Whatever, I don't think he likes me. I think he sees me as his little cousin's best friend." Tenten sighed again and leaned back on the bench.

"Hey girls, you're early." Kurenai walked up, and unlocked the door. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten sat at the table and waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

Sakura was furious. 'Where is he? He should be in class today. I just saw him yesterday, and Naruto told me he was okay when he talked to him.' She thought.

"Where is he?" Sakura said aloud waiting. She was waiting for him on the bench in the courtyard, where he told her to wait for him in the e-mail. Sakura gave a frustrated sigh, and turned right into the arms of Rock Lee.

"Hello Sakura-chan, might I ask you a question?" Rock Lee's face was unreadable, but Sakura complied. He led her to sit back down on the bench. He kneeled in front of her like a true knight in green armor.

"What do you want, Lee?" Sakura asked in her kindest voice. She kind of felt bad for the bushy-eyed teen.

"I would like to escort you to the Homecoming dance next weekend." Sakura bit back a laugh.

"But Lee, I'm going with Kiba-kun." Sakura said in her straightest face.

"I knew you would say that. I also know of your burning passion for me. Please, Sakura, don't deny it anymore. Our love is just a burning truth that adds to our youth. Let me show you." He leaned toward her. Sakura couldn't move, and her eyes widened in horror. Lee moved in and planted one on her lips.

"Thanks, mom, for the ride. Make sure Akamaru has enough water in his bowl, and don't get him riled too much," Kiba said to his mom. He hugged her and ran into the school. Akamaru had been chewing on a dead bird he found in the yard, it obviously got him sick, and Kiba stayed home to make sure he was alright. It was lunchtime, and he had e-mailed Sakura last night that she should meet him on the bench in the courtyard. He ran to the courtyard. He saw Sakura sitting there, looking as beautiful as ever, and he also saw Rock Lee, kickboxing champ at the CAC. He was kneeling in front of her, like a knight. Kiba moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"I would like to escort you to the Homecoming dance next weekend," Lee said. 'That bastard, trying to move in on my girl,' Kiba thought. Kiba was about to lash out when he saw a small smile across Sakura's face. 'Oh no, she couldn't be thinking…' Kiba's mind trailed off.

"But Lee, I'm going with Kiba-kun." Her voice sounded disappointed. 'She doesn't want to go with me." He heard Lee say something else, but Kiba didn't want to hear it. He saw Sakura's eyes widen in delight, and Lee moving in to kiss her. Kiba had to do something.

"Oi wench!" Kiba stepped out of the shadows. Sakura pushed Lee off of her and stood, but Kiba stuck out his hand to silence her. "I thought you really liked me, but I guess not. I hope you're happy now." Sakura's mouth opened to say something, but Kiba turned around and walked off.

When Kiba walked out of her sight, she turned to Lee, "Thanks, Lee thanks a lot." Sakura pushed past him before he could see the tears in her eyes. Lee looked after her as she ran past him. He was confused. He thought she really liked him.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Ino sat atop the second floor of the building looking down at the scene below him. Kissing Lee was all worth it. Ino cackled evilly and turned around to her new classmate, Temari.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: If you just read this chapter, REVIEW! Or I will cease to continue this story. Please Review!

R.V.A.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah…yeah I don't own Naruto, don't sue!

Chapter Six:

Konoha High: Misunderstandings

The next two days at Konoha were nerve-racking. Kiba had avoided Sakura at all costs, and the usually perky Sakura, sulked and brooded. She had scored the lowest on the comma test from Iruka-sensei, and Tenten and Hinata were worried.

Kiba had told Naruto everything that had happened, so Naruto, being a good friend, didn't ask Hinata out, because it might cause interaction between the two friends. Kiba had started to zone out every now and then, causing everyone around him to worry. Everyone had started to become anxious, awaiting the next move.

Friday morning, Sakura walked into class looking grubby. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Tenten and Hinata looked to each other and they asked permission to talk to Sakura. Iruka-sensei nodded and they dragged her into the bathroom. Sakura fell apart into Tenten and Hinata's arms. They cooed and patted her back.

"I'm s-so sorry…I di-didn't know he was…going t-to k-kiss me. I should've known…I d-don't deserve K-Kiba after what I d-did…" Sakura sobbed into Tenten's shirt. Tenten handed Hinata a brush, and Hinata brushed her hair. Tenten sat Sakura on the bathroom sink and shushed her.

"Don't say that okay! It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. Lee didn't know. You didn't know, and Kiba just misunderstood. You of all people should know that. Kiba may be a great guy, but if he doesn't see how great you are, he's not worth it." Tenten blotted her eyes with a tissue. Sakura gave a little hic and she nodded. Tenten knew her best friend better than anyone, and she knew this day was coming. She handed Sakura a pair of fresh clothes and pushed her into the bathroom stall. She came out decent enough to be seen in public. She gave a weak smile, so Hinata and Tenten hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, Kiba did you see her?" Naruto asked looking at his indifferent partner.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Now you're starting to sound like that Sasuke-freak." Naruto said. Kiba shrugged. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sakura is obviously freaking out over you and you're just being an ass to her. You really need to look at yourself in a fricken' mirror. You're sulking and not doing anything about it. If you like her so damn much, then tell her." Iruka-sensei gave Naruto a look of warning, but he just ignored it. Kiba needed some sense knocked into him.

"Whatever," Kiba said and went back to looking at the desk in front of him. Naruto gave up on his deranged partner and asked to switch places with Shikamaru, who was looking out the window. Iruka-sensei nodded, and he gratefully switched.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari watched their classmates closely. They were all so…odd. Or at least that's what Gaara thought. He didn't usually interact with others. His brother and sister did. Temari used to date some guy who went to this school. 'I wonder if he still goes here,' Gaara thought. He looked at his sister who was absentmindedly picking at her nails, and his brother who was staring at that blonde Ino girl, who was leaning against her boy toy of hers, Sasuke. That didn't make sense to Gaara either. Why would he agree to be her boyfriend, if he can't stand being around her? Gaara shook his head lightly and focused his attention on Iruka-sensei.

Sakura walked into the classroom followed by Tenten and Hinata. She held her head high. Hinata went to sit by Shino Aburame, and let Tenten and Sakura sit together. Sakura gave Hinata a grateful smile, and she just waved it off. Sakura could feel the glances on her, and she looked to the one person she wanted to impress, and he was staring at his desk. Sakura felt another wave of tears coming on, but she swallowed them down, and waited for Iruka-sensei to finish his lesson.

Later on that day, Neji had walked down the hall during free period. He was aimlessly wandering around, looking for something to do. His homework was practically done, and he couldn't sit down for another five minutes. His mind was busy with someone else anyway. He hadn't spoken with Tenten since that awkward meeting at his house. 'Maybe she realized that I'm not worth her time or something,' Neji thought. He suddenly found his shoes interesting, and he didn't see the approaching figure, who apparently wasn't looking either. The two figures bumped together, causing the smaller one to fall. Neji looked at the girl who was shell-shocked and on the floor.

"Temari…" he whispered. Temari looked up at the sound of her name and saw her ex-boyfriend Neji standing in front of her. He offered her a hand and she took it willingly.

Temari stood, and looked him straight in the eye, "Neji." He grinned and nodded and she threw her arms around his neck. He had to admit he missed her. They met at a school Kendo match, and Temari was in the stands cheering on the other school to piss off her school. The only reason they broke up was because of the distance the two schools were, and how long the drive was to each of their houses. Neji smiled and hugged her back. Now they were together again.

"Oh no," Hinata whispered to herself. Tenten, Sakura, and herself, were going to go in the courtyard and talk.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura turned around. Tenten had walked ahead to find a picnic table in the courtyard. She saw the same thing Hinata did, a smiling Neji hugging a very affectionate blonde. "Who is that?"

"Temari; Neji dated her a while back, but they broke up because of the distance." Hinata sighed and put her face in her hands. Tenten would be devastated. Sakura was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Should we tell her?" Hinata nodded. It was only right, that she should know. Solemnly they walked into the courtyard to tell their friend the news.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Tenten obviously noticed the change in their attitudes. Hinata looked away, and Sakura decided she should tell her friend.

"Tenten, Neji's old girlfriend has transferred to this school, and we saw them hugging in the hallway." Sakura and Hinata sat in front of their friend on the picnic table.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," Hinata said meekly. Tenten looked down at the table. A single tear slid from her face onto the table.

She looked up at them, "It's okay. I'm glad Neji is happy, and I'm happy for Temari. If they like each other, it is not my place to ruin it." She gave them a smile, and wiped the tear from her face. Hinata and Sakura were proud of their friend. She was so strong. "Thanks for telling me, guys. I know you didn't want to."

Neji suddenly felt something shift inside him, like something was missing. He was hugging one of the greatest things that happened to him, but he wasn't happy. Neji looked down at the girl he was hugging. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

To Be Continued…

Author's note: Yeah…I still haven't figured out what's going to happen yet. So just keep on reading and I'll think about it, but please leave a review.

R.V.A


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Applebee's. Or for that matter any products with a brand name too.

Chapter Seven:

Konoha High: Girl's Night Out (Part 1)

Shikamaru was laying out in the grass in the courtyard. He watched Tenten and her friends sitting on a near-by bench. Tenten was obviously upset about something. He guessed about the dance. Hinata and Sakura were trying their best to comfort her, but Tenten was too proud. 'Troublesome girls…ruining my free period,' Shikamaru thought. He thought back to lunch sitting with Naruto.

Flashback

"Hey Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto sat down at his table with his ramen. Choji was off in search for someone who didn't want their lunch, and Kiba was sulking up in the library. He didn't have anything better to do, so he said yes. "Okay. Kiba's being a jerk to Sakura; because he saw her and Lee kiss in the courtyard on Tuesday. Sakura's so shook up about it, and he won't do anything. I want to be a good friend, so I'm not going to ask Hinata to the dance until everything's set with Kiba and Sakura." He sighed and messed with his ramen.

"So…" Shikamaru didn't know what he wanted him to say.

"So, what should I do?" Naruto was definitely desperate.

Shikamaru looked right at his friend. "I don't think you should do anything, yet. Just let things stew over in Kiba's mind, and he'll come around. To help things along, don't talk to him about it. Once he's lightened up his mood, then weasel Sakura into your conversations," This was the best advice, Shikamaru could come up with.

End Flashback

Shikamaru rolled over in the grass. He focused his eyes to the clouds passing by. 'High school can be so troublesome.'

Hinata decided it was time for some girl's night out. Class was over, and she knew Tenten and Sakura had finished all their homework. She was sitting with them in the Student Center, deciding what to do.

"I think we should go out and then have a sleep over at whoever's house." Hinata proudly declared. Tenten and Sakura looked to the almost always meek girl. Hinata raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer.

"That sounds great, but we can't have it over at my house," Sakura said, "My parents are out of town for the weekend."

"That's a no for me too," Tenten said, "My mom won't like lots of noise especially since she works all day."

"Okay then my house it is," Hinata said, "My Father will be fine with it, because he likes to see me having fun. He's such a softie." She gave a smile. Tenten and Sakura nodded. "Let's go tell Neji, that I'll be going to your guys' house." Hinata got up and stopped. "You guys don't have to come. I can talk to him by myself."

Sakura looked to Tenten. "It's okay, we'll go together," Tenten said with a smile. They got up and walked to the gym with their arms linked.

Hinata pushed open the door and they walked down to the floor, and waited for Neji to finish his match. He spotted them and quickly crossed the gym to them.

"Hi Neji-niisan, can I borrow your cell phone real quick?" Hinata asked sweetly. He nodded and handed it to her. He eyed the two girls with his cousin, who were immersed in silent conversation. 'Something about Tenten shouldn't be staring at me,' Neji thought with a quick grin; it quickly dissipated when they turned to him. His gaze quickly shifted to his cousin. "Father says it's okay if I got to Sakura and Tenten's house to pick up their stuff."

"Why are you going to do that?" His voice sounded a little harsh.

Hinata winced, but quickly recovered, "We having a girl's night out, and then they are going to spend the night."

"Who's going to drive you?"

"Neji-niisan, I know you're worried, but it's okay. We're going to take a taxi back to the house from Sakura's. Then we'll probably take a taxi again." He nodded, and took back his cell phone.

"Okay." He said solemnly, and he turned to the two girls.

"Well, we should be going," Sakura said. Tenten nodded. They turned to leave.

"Wait," Neji said. They spun around. "Tenten, can I talk to you?" Tenten stepped up to him.

"It's okay, Neji-san. I know you have a girlfriend," Tenten said. She had a small smile. Neji stood there dumbstruck.

"We really have to go now, Neji-niisan. Sakura's parents will be leaving soon." Hinata pulled Tenten, and they quickly exited the gym.

"But I don't have a girlfriend…" His voice trailed off.

Kiba lie on the floor of his living room, staring at the ceiling. 'So this is how Shikamaru feels,' he thought. He dog lay beside him, whimpering at his master's attitude. Kiba paid no attention. He was too engrossed in his thoughts of Sakura. 'How could she do that to me? Just kiss him like that. I wish she could've done that to me instead. Wait…that was uncalled for. I don't like her anymore. Or at least, I shouldn't like her anymore.'

They were going out in style. Hiashi, after hearing his daughter wanted to go out with friends, had called for a limousine to take them out to wherever the wanted. He sat in the living room, waiting for his daughter and her friends to come.

He heard the door click, and he saw his daughter and her friends come in, "Hello Father. I saw the limousine. Are you and Mother going out to dinner tonight as well?"

A smile crept across his face. "No, Hinata, that is for you and your friends." He watched as she and her friends squealed in delight. He had never seen her so happy. "On one condition…"

"We'll do anything, Father." Hinata beamed in delight.

"You have to take Neji along. He'll be your chaperone." The excited giggles stopped. He thought they'd be happy for that as well.

"Father, do we have to bring Neji? It's just that it's a 'girl's' night out." Hinata said. He could tell she wasn't telling him something.

"Sorry, Hinata; I'd feel safer with him with you." Hinata turned to her friends and they gave a reluctant nod.

"We'll take Neji along."

"He's in the shower right now. I told him already that he'll be going with you. So you should plan on where you planning on going." Hiashi gave them a smile. They smiled back, and took their stuff upstairs.

"So where are we going to go?" Hinata asked once they got to her room. They put their stuff on the floor. They sprawled out across Hinata's enormous bed.

"Um…I think we should go to dinner, and then go dancing," Sakura said.

"Yeah, me too," Tenten said.

"Sounds good, but where should we go. I'm sure my father won't mind us going to an expensive restaurant." Hinata grinned.

"Don't we need reservations for that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, where do you guys like to eat?" Hinata rolled onto her stomach, "We don't go out to very many restaurants where you don't need reservations."

Tenten grunted in thought. "Oh how about Applebee's? I love their riblets."

"Yeah, I love them, too, but I haven't been able to go there in awhile." Sakura smiled at the thought of juicy pieces of meat drenched in barbecue sauce.

"Okay, so where are we going to go dancing?" Hinata loved having her friends here with her.

"How about that new teen club that opened in the Suna District, umm…what's it called…oh yeah Club Spiral. I read about its opening in the newspaper last week." Sakura said.

"You read the newspaper?" Tenten asked. Hinata and Tenten broke out in laughs.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that?" Sakura challenged them. Hinata recovered from her giggle fit first.

"I have no problem with going to Club Spiral," Hinata said with the straightest face she could muster.

"Sounds good!" Tenten said. They collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe she made me do this," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He looked down at himself in the mirror. He wore an open dark blue silk shirt with a black tank top underneath, a black pair of slacks, and some nice shoes he kept for emergencies. Ino would be happy. Sasuke was glad that he wouldn't be the only guy there. Ino said one of her giggle gang friends who was crushing on that Shino Aburame had invited him, and he invited all the guys. It was going to be one hell of a night. Sasuke grabbed his keys off the counter and took off.

Neji sat in the back of the limousine watching three pairs of legs. He could hear them squealing at the Suna District at night. He almost cracked up at the sight of his uncle's face when they said they were going to Applebee's for dinner. He tried to talk as little as possible, and that's what happened at the beginning of dinner. Then, while Tenten was half way through her riblets, she sighed real big and asked him how Kendo practice was. Neji answered politely enough, but Sakura and Hinata stared at Tenten then back at him, and then to Tenten again. She nodded that she was okay, and the entire mood lightened. Soon, he was laughing with them.

"Neji-kun," Sakura shrieked, "Come here, you've got to see this!" He laughed at her face, and he went to look out of the moon roof with them.

"Isn't it awesome?" Tenten laughed. She was glowing, and Neji's breath caught. She was so beautiful. Tenten looked at him, and she smiled. He smiled back and looked around.

"There it is!" Hinata pointed to a building that was glowing a light blue color, and on the front of the building there was the name Spiral, written in bold orange letters. Neji knew that Hiashi had made sure that they were on the guest list and that they didn't have to wait in line.

They pulled up in front of the club and Neji, of course, got out first, and helped out his cousin, followed by Sakura, then Tenten. Neji had opted for a white tank top, with an open chocolate silk shirt, and a pair of his favorite jeans. Hinata wore a pair of black genie pants, a lavender camisole with a lace hemline, and to top it off she wore a lavender clubbing hat. Sakura had chosen for a pink ensemble. She wore a light off the shoulder pink dress that clung to the waist with a pair of dark jeans. Tenten stepped out in a blue Chinese dress that slit up to mid thigh. Her hair that was usually done up in two buns, was in a messy bun with two chopsticks sticking out the back.

"You ladies look wonderful." He turned and offered his arms. Hinata and Tenten took his two arms, and Sakura took Hinata's. They strolled up to the front and told them their names. The scary looking man, holding a clipboard, handed them four V.I.P. passes. Hiashi-san did very well. They thanked the man and walked in the club. The first room was all white with snazzy couches and a juice bar. The next room was all red and silver, with tables and chairs, and a coat check counter. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura dropped off their purses. They found a table and they all sat down.

"So what do you ladies want to do first?" Neji said.

"I'm thirsty," Sakura whined in a cute voice. Neji just smiled and got up, and asked everyone what they wanted, and he went to go get drinks. He brought two virgin strawberry daiquiris, a banana smoothie, and a virgin Pinã Colada. They downed their drinks in seconds and the girls dragged him to the dance floor.

"Oh no," Tenten breathed. Sakura was about to ask her friend what she was talking about, but then she saw it, platinum blonde hair. Ino was there. She was grinding her hips with Rock Lee. Hinata and Neji caught on to what they were looking at.

"I think I just puked in my mouth," Hinata said. It wasn't meant to be a joke, but they cracked up. Ino's eyes whipped to where the laughing was coming from. 'Ugh…it's them trying to ruin my night, but Neji's with them. What's going on? I thought him and Temari saw each other,' Ino thought. She huffed, and tried to keep on the rhythm.

Hinata and Sakura said they wanted to go to the bathroom, so they left to go find it. "I think she spotted us," Tenten laughed, trying to avoid Ino's gaze.

"Then lets' give her a show!" Neji pulled Tenten to the middle of the dance floor, right in Ino's line of sight. Tenten got what he meant, and she moved to the music. Neji got behind her and put his hands on her hips. Tenten got more daring and dipped on his hips. Neji spun her around, so it was them dancing, hip to hip. Tenten looked up into Neji's eyes, and he leaned in real close and whispered, "I don't have a girlfriend." Tenten took the effort and kissed him. The kiss was slow and sweet. Tenten sighed into his arms, and they just stood there in the middle of the dance floor holding each other.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Girl's Night Out Part Two is the next chapter. I still haven't figured out who Sakura is going to end up with. Please Review!

R.V.A.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other brand name products.

Chapter Eight:

Konoha High: Girl's Night Out (Part 2)

"AWWWW!" Hinata and Sakura "aww"ed in unison. Tenten would've fallen over if Neji wasn't holding her. Sakura just remembered something.

"Hey Neji, aren't you cheating on Temari, then?" Sakura yelled over the music.

"No, let me tell you about in there," Neji yelled back. They followed Neji into the red room and sat down at their table. The girls were ready to listen. "You guys must have saw me and Temari hugging in the hallway today. Well when we bumped into each other it was a surprise. I was happy to see her and she was happy to see me, as friends. When I hugged her, I realized I didn't have feeling for her anymore, so we talked. She told me that she figured out a long time ago that she had to get over me. When she came here, she met someone and now she is smitten with him. We're friends." When Tenten heard this, she scooted her chair closer.

"Okay, now I get it. But I must warn you now, Neji-kun. If you hurt Tenten in anyway, I will come after you, and it will not end pretty." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"How could I hurt someone that I know could hurt me?" Neji said. They giggled. Hinata said she wanted to go look around more of the club. Neji and Tenten waved them off and they went to go on dance floor.

"So what's up here?" Hinata asked walking up the stairs to the second floor of the club. Sakura followed. They entered another lounge but this one was a black with green and pink couches.

"Look its Sasuke, and Gaara." Sakura pointed to a green couch. They went to go say hi. As they walked farther into the lounge they noticed more people they knew sitting around the chairs. Most of the girls, though, were members of Ino's giggle-gang. They rolled their eyes as Sakura and Hinata walked past. Hinata spotted Shino sitting on a green couch and they went to go sit with him.

"Hey Shino," Hinata said. Sakura waved a hand and they sat down.

"Hey."

Kiba watched the two girls sit down next to that Shino kid. Naruto dragged him into this club scene. His friend sat beside him. He was eyeing that Hinata girl.

"If you like her so much, why don't you go talk to her?" Kiba said to his friend.

"Why don't you go talk to Sakura?" Naruto shot back. He leaned back in his chair and fixed his orange shirt. He matched it with a pair of white washed jeans.

"Will it make you stop nagging me about Sakura?" Naruto nodded. He decided it was better that he not follow Shikamaru's advice. You never know what could go wrong when you take advice from a lazy bum. Kiba got up, growled, and walked over to where the girl in the pink was sitting. She looked up at him. At first her face showed hope, then realization, and then it went expressionless.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice was void of emotion.

Kiba growled, and said, "Let's dance." He grabbed her wrist, and in one smooth motion he yanked her up to him. Sakura let out a small gasp. Her eyes widened and he pulled her into a kiss, right there in front of half the freshman class. She pulled away. He looked down at her.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't dancing." Sakura grinned at the dog boy and she pulled him downstairs.

Shikamaru was sitting on a couch watching a scene unfold before him. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to use his advice. He watched as his plan came together. He watched Sakura drag the very happy Kiba away to dance. His work was done. He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the obscenely colored pink couch.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and there was a very beautifully dressed Temari. She was in a black mini skirt with a red and black halter top. She sat down without his permission anyway.

Naruto was going to do it. He was going to ask Hinata Hyuuga to the dance. He stood up and marched up to the girl. She and Shino were talking.

"Oh, hi, Naruto," Hinata said. She smiled.

"Hi, Hinata. Hey I was wondering if you were going to the dance with anybody." Naruto took a deep breath and awaited her answer.

"It is funny that you asked that, because Shino just asked me to go with him." Somewhere in the room you could hear a wailing sob from a giggle-gang member. Naruto looked from Shino to Hinata. He couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not, because of his glasses.

"Oh…well, I was just wondering." Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Aww…poor Naruto. In the next chapter, I'll probably introduce who the guy that came onto Sasuke in the picture was, and show some more of Ino being evil. Please Review.

R.V.A


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you can't sue!

Chapter Nine:

Konoha High: The Trouble with Texting

Ino paced her room Friday night. What was she going to do? All three of them had a date. She had to do something. She glanced around her room and spotted something. 'The wonders of having your boyfriend's cell phone,' Ino smiled to herself. She picked it up, and prepared herself to ruin at least one of their lives, even if it meant losing one the things that was most precious to her.

"Neji-kun, I know you want to be with your girlfriend all night, but we have major girl stuff to do," Sakura said grabbing her friend's arm.

"She's right, Neji-niisan." Hinata nodded. Tenten gave him a little smile. Neji pouted in defeat, which was funny considering they knew he could kill them within the minute.

"Can I at least get a good night kiss?"

"You already got like a billion," Tenten grinned.

"Well, I need a billion and one to get to bed tonight." Tenten moved in and Neji took over. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Get in here!" Sakura yelled from Hinata's bedroom. Tenten waved a small goodbye to her boyfriend. She was grabbed by two sets of hands, and was dragged into the room. Neji sighed contentedly and turned to retire to his room. She was finally his.

"Man, it's kind of gross to think my cousin is romantic with one of my best friends," Hinata said. Tenten blushed and Sakura laughed.

The night had gone great. Ino stayed out of their way most of the night. Sakura laughed at the look on Ino's face when she saw her and Kiba dancing together. Hinata had even worked up the courage to dance with Shino. They stayed out until around eleven, and they decided to call it a night.

Tenten finished changing into her pajamas. She wore a pair of green plaid men's pants, and a white tank top. Hinata slipped on a lilac nightgown, with a royal purple robe. Sakura opted for pink boxer shorts, and a gigantic white t-shirt. They pulled Hinata's mattress off the bed and placed it on the floor in front of her TV. They had turned on some sappy chick flick and were settling in. It was a great end, to an almost perfect night.

Shino lay on his bed. It wasn't often that he did these reflective moments with himself. He knew that he was going to the dance this next Friday with Hinata. He didn't know why he did it. It was just a spur of the moment thing. It wasn't that he really liked Hinata. She was pretty, and very nice to him, even though he knew he had a reputation for being a loner. Maybe it was to prove something to him. 'Sasuke…' Shino thought. He saw the way his dark eyes shot his way when Hinata said that they were going to the dance together to Naruto.

His phone beeped. He picked it up, and turned it on. 'Hm…a text message..' Shino thought to himself.

Sasuke: Hey Shino…

"It's Sasuke," Shino said aloud. He quickly typed something in.

Shino: hey, what's up?

Sasuke: I saw you with Hinata, so do you like her?

Shino: Yeah, I guess. Why are you jealous?

Sasuke: I don't know. I thought that now that we're in high school, we could go to the dance together.

Shino: I'll think about it…

Sasuke: Okay, well, night Shino.

Shino: Night.

Shino turned off his phone. What was he going to do? Hinata would be heart broken if he said he didn't want to go with her anymore. 'Maybe I can get her not to want to go with me,' Shino thought. Shino turned over and went to bed.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: YAY! I've got a review. Sorry I know it was short, the next one will be longer.

R.V.A


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Ten:

Konoha High: Poor, Poor Hinata

Choji sat in the front of the school Monday morning, having his after breakfast snack, and waiting for Shikamaru. He saw his friend with the dark ponytail bob around the corner with a blonde draped around him. Choji knew it wasn't Ino, because this girl had straw blonde hair. 'Hmm…reminds me of the croissants my mom makes' Choji thought. With closer inspection he saw that it was the new girl, Temari. 'She was the one with Shikamaru at the club.'

"Hey Choji," Shikamaru said. Choji saw the girl elbow him in the ribs. "This is my new girlfriend, Temari."

"Hi," she said with a little wave.

"I like the color of your hair," Choji said with a discreet lick of the lips. Temari touched her hair and said thanks.

"What's got you down?" Kiba asked looking down at his friend, who was slumped on the floor in front of the art room. "No pun intended, I swear."

"Hinata's going to the dance with Shino," Naruto said bluntly. 'This must really have him down. There's no emotion to anything about him,' Kiba thought. Kiba kneeled next to him.

"They're probably going as friends," Kiba said. He hadn't noticed anything that happened at the club, because he was to busy tending to his cherry blossom.

"You probably didn't see them dancing then." His words were so empty. There was no expression to his face. Kiba didn't know what to do. Naruto had helped him through his time of need, but when it was his problem, it was so obvious. Kiba just sat down with him in silence.

"Kiba-kun!" His girlfriend raced down the hall and into his arms. She planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Kiba put on a giant grin for her.

"Nothing, but what's wrong with Naruto?" She said the first part aloud, but whispered the rest in his ear.

"He was going to ask Hinata to the dance, but he waited for me to ask you. And he waited too long, so Shino asked her instead." He whispered back.

"You don't have to whisper. I know what you're talking about." Naruto didn't look up. Sakura looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm going to talk to my boyfriend real quick." She gave him a wink, and she dragged him in the next hallway.

"I thought making out was against school rules," Kiba said grinning.

"Yes it is. I just wanted to tell you something about Hinata," she said. Kiba pouted. Sakura leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So what's going on between Shino and Hinata?"

"Well, that's it. They're going together, but Hinata doesn't like him like that. Or at least she didn't. Tenten and I, well, we egged her about how cute he was and how the mystery about him is just an added quality. So now I'm pretty sure she has a thing for him." Sakura sighed and looked down. She screwed up.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Try to make her not like him anymore," Sakura said.

"Well, I think he just made our job easier," Kiba said. Sakura looked up and saw what he was pointing at. Shino was walking down the hall. Instead of his usual flipped collar white shirt, he wore a black turtle-neck, and black jeans. He took off his sunglasses and replaced them with black eyeliner. Shino's eyes were a surprising shade of yellow. He looked dirty, like he hadn't taken a shower for two days. He had smears of unidentifiable food substances over the black. His hair was greasy looking and it kept falling in his face.

Kiba and Sakura decided to keep a good distance and followed him to art class. They kept their laughter silent, and clung to each other for support as they walked down the hall.

Miss Kurenai looked as if she'd been up late the night before. And everybody knew she was up with Asuma-sensei, or thinking about him. She murmured that they could choose their seats. Hinata sat down beside Shino, obviously trying to ignore his stench. Tenten asked if she could sit with Kiba and Sakura, and they nodded. It was three to a table, so Kiba directed Naruto to sit beside Hinata.

"Hi Naruto, are you alright? You don't look so well." Hinata looked worried. He waved her off.

"I'm fine." Hinata sighed and looked back at Shino who was scratching himself. 'I wish Naruto was the one who asked me, but I guess he didn't like me that,' Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey woman, look what I brought you," Shino said, waking Hinata from her thoughts.

"Hn," she responded. He pulled out a tiny glass shadow box, and inside was a giant cicada. "HOLY CRAP!" She stood abruptly, causing her stool to fall back. She tried to move back farther, but she tripped on the chair legs. In one swift movement, Naruto got out of his chair and moved behind Hinata and caught her. "Oof."

"Hinata, are you okay?" Kurenai-sensei asked. Hinata nodded and stood up out of Naruto's arms.

"Thank you, Naruto." She blushed gracefully and set her chair upright.

"Hn." He turned around and sat back down.

"So you don't like my cicada?" Shino asked.

"Um…it's very interesting, Shino," Hinata said politely and took the small glass shadow box. In the back of the class, three hands hit their foreheads. 'Hinata is so clueless,' Kiba, Sakura, and Tenten thought simultaneously.

Hinata had invited Shino to eat lunch with them. He accepted and he sat between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto sat next to Kiba and Sakura, who was sitting next to Tenten, who sat next to Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji. Naruto tried to hide it, but every time he put food in his mouth, he gagged. He finally got fed up and left. No one went after him.

At the other table, Ino sat with her giggle-gang. "Poor, poor Hinata," Ino said. "At this rate, she won't be able to stand twenty-feet from him, than go to the dance with him." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the titters were heard.

"Where's my phone?" Sasuke asked as the laughs died down. Ino looked at him.

"Right here," She handed him his cell phone. A small grin crossed her face, and Sasuke knew something was wrong, but he decided to push it aside until later…

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Let us celebrate! THIS IS MY TENTH CHAPTER! I've never written anything this long, but so far I'm so excited. I'm guessing this story is going to be about 15 chapters, at least. Tell me what you think about Shino being gay, especially with Sasuke, but it might not end up that way. Because right now, I'm making it up as I go…LEAVE A REVIEW! Oh and special thanks to Arenja and LunaEstrella for commenting my story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue.

Chapter Eleven:

Konoha High: Anatomy Lessons

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten sat in the back of the classroom. It was health, and they were scared to sit in front, especially with Jiraiya-sensei explaining the female anatomy. He was accompanied by a visiting teacher, Kakashi-sensei, who head was stuck in an anatomy book, written by Jiraiya-sensei. Some of the girls in the class had tried to get the attention of the younger male sitting at the front of the room. The men in the classroom had opted for sitting as close to the front as possible. Sakura and Hinata were relived that their dates weren't in this class, and Tenten was longing to see her Neji-kun next period. Sakura looked to the male sitting beside her. He was one of Temari's brothers, Gaara. He was kind of scary, in a Goth that looks like he's going to bite your head off if you talk to him kind of way.

"Hi," he said in a low voice. Sakura noticed he was looking at her.

"Hi," she said back. She decided to introduce herself, so she stuck out her hand, "I'm Sakura."

He didn't take it, "I'm Gaara." Sakura smiled and moved her hand back to its original spot. By this time, Tenten and Hinata looked over to see who Sakura was talking to. Sakura saw her friends staring.

"These are my friends, Tenten and Hinata. Guys, this is Gaara." Sakura leaned back so they could each see Gaara. He nodded in acknowledgement. After they turned back to front of the classroom, he tapped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hn?" She asked, turning to him.

"I need to talk to you during free period. I have something that might interest you. Meet me outside the library," He said bluntly and turned back to the front without another word from Sakura. She shrugged and turned back to the front.

"Okay, now observe that the woman's nipples are much more sensitive then the males. But ladies don't forget that men's nipples are also sensitive." Sakura let out a groan.

Sakura told Kiba that she had to go turn some books back into the library, and that she'd be back soon. He nodded and said he'd be in the courtyard with everyone. With that, Sakura rushed up the stairs and into the library. She saw Gaara blending in the shadows.

"Hey," Sakura said, "What's all this about?"

"I know why all of this drama has been happening."

Sakura blinked once, then twice. "Why?"

"Ino Yamanaka. She made Rock Lee kiss you in the courtyard. She made sure my sister bumped into Neji. And now she is the one that's making Shino do all of this to make Hinata not like him."

"Why would Shino want that?"

"I talked to Uchiha today during lunch. He told me that Ino made Shino think that Sasuke wanted to get back with him."

"Sasuke's gay? So is Shino?"

"No, Shino is bi, and Sasuke gave up on boys a long time ago. That's why he's with Ino though, because she found a picture of him and Shino kissing, so now she's blackmailing him to be her boyfriend. But not anymore, she wants Hinata to be all sad over Shino, then break his heart when Sasuke tells him that he doesn't like him."

"Whoa…Ino is a bigger bitch than I thought. Well first off her plans are ruined, because if Hinata is dumped by Shino, Naruto is there to pick up the pieces, but why does this all matter to you?"

"I like Shino." He said it with a straight face.

"Whoa, even bigger surprise. Okay, so all we have to do is get Shino off Sasuke and onto you. Then get Hinata to see that Naruto is so much better than Shino." Gaara nodded. Sakura thought for a moment. "How about I talk this over with Neji, Kiba, and Tenten? Hinata would be devastated if we told her straight out. If we figure out a good plan, we'll take it through you." Gaara nodded and with a small goodbye he disappeared into the shadows. 'Whoa that guy is creepy,' Sakura thought. She turned around and ran to the courtyard.

It was a beautiful day. Shikamaru and Temari were lying out on the ground. Kiba was sitting with Naruto opposite the cuddling Tenten and Neji. Shino was nowhere to be found and Hinata just sat on the edge of the table.

"Hey guys," Sakura said walking up. Kiba turned around and pounced on her. "Hey to you too, Kiba-kun." After the assault, Sakura turned to Hinata, "where's Shino?"

"He said he was going to look for a caterpillar for me." She gave a weak smile. She did obviously not like this. 'I guess his plan is working on its own,' Sakura thought. 'Maybe I should just leave it alone…"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Sorry I know it's short, but school started today and I've been stressing. Let me know what you think, because I love reviews!

Regal Velvet Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue.

Chapter Twelve:

Konoha High: Operation Pale Eyes

It was Wednesday when Sakura figured out that she should take intervention. Hinata sulked in Shino's shadow, and had returned to her former self. She was quiet and meek. Neji and Tenten corned Sakura in the hallway and asked what was going on.

"Um…I don't know…" Sakura tried.

"We know you know something!" Tenten said.

"We saw you talking to Gaara on Monday. He told you something. What was it? And why does it involve Hinata?" Neji towered over her. He was so protective of Hinata. Sakura decided it was best she tell them before they do something bad to her. She let out a giant sigh and told them the entire story. Neji and Tenten sighed in realization.

"So what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"I thought we'd just let Shino's plan work out by itself…" Sakura said looking at her feet. She knew that she should have done something earlier.

"We better do something. The dance is this Friday." Neji looked at Tenten then Sakura. "I'll think of something and report back to you at free period."

Sakura sat at the front of health class that day. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe she didn't want to face Gaara again until she had to. Tenten and Hinata reluctantly sat on either side of her. Some of the boys pouted when they saw that they couldn't sit up front and listen to Jiraiya-sensei's lecture. Then, the wily, white-haired teacher made his appearance.

"It's so lovely to see some lovely young women sitting up front today. Maybe you'd be interested in volunteering for demonstration," He projected to the back of the classroom. Tenten and Hinata shook their head with a crimson blush gracing their cheeks. Sakura's eyes were just glazed over, and she shook her head slightly. Luckily Jiraiya was explaining the male anatomy, and he didn't require any female assistance.

Sasuke sat in the library pondering what to do. Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be their substitute teacher for gym, but all he did was post a note saying he was going to help Jiraiya teach, so they were supposed to go to the library. Shino was sitting at a table with Hinata, and every once in a while he would shoot a look over his shoulder at him. Sasuke gave a small smile. He didn't know what to do. He told Gaara his problem, after Gaara told him about his crush on Shino.

Ino was sitting across from him, checking her face in the mirror. He scowled. It was her fault he was in the mess. He was about to do something drastic, when he felt a piece of paper press into his hands.

He looked over his should and into emerald green eyes. 'Sakura' he thought. She smiled at him and held it out. He took the note, and unfolded it on top of his book. He pulled up his book to his face like he was going to read it, instead of the note. 'We have a plan…I don't know if it's going to work, but pick a girl of your favor. Preferably not one with a boyfriend or Hinata. Write your girl on this note and slip it into Tenten's bag on our way out. There will be a note waiting for you tomorrow in your locker.' Sasuke read over the note in his mind. He scanned over every girl he knew in school. 'Oh…she's perfect!' he said to himself. He quickly scribbled something down.

Tenten pulled the note from her pocket and Sakura, Neji, and she filed around her locker trying to get a look at what the note said. A smile crossed all their faces.

"Okay Sakura, you brief Kiba and we'll meet at the coffee shop by your house. I'll talk to Shikamaru and Temari. They'll bring Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara. This is going to need all of them. Now, the only thing to decide is if we bring Naruto into this or not." Tenten sighed and looked at them. 'Naruto might not like this, and he might think this is tricking Hinata into liking him.'

"Nah…We won't tell them unless they ask." Sakura was pleased.

"So…Operation Pale Eyes is in action," Neji said.

"So what is this about?" Shikamaru asked Temari again.

"We're going to help out any way we can. Neji helped me get you, now we're going to help his little cousin to get your friend, Naruto." Temari hugged him around the waist. Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh, but kept walking into the coffee shop. He spotted Tenten, Neji, Sakura, and Kiba sitting at three pushed together tables. He sat down with Temari right next to him. Soon after, Choji, Kankuro, and Gaara walked in.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" Sakura said laying a large piece of paper in the middle of the table.

Author's Note: HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Dude actually it's because I'm too tired to actually write what the plan is, but you'll see in the next the chapter. Thanks to xxfruitsbasketsxx, razile, and Arenja (again) for the reviews. I absolutely love to know what you think. And if you have any special requests for a fic, drop me an e-mail and I'll see what I can do. I also like to know what you think is going to happen, because then it makes it easier for me to make surprising twists…OKAY! That's it. Oh read my other fiction, Kiss Me Fool. It's a songfic, and my first one.

Regal Velvet Angel


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I love all the characters very much.

Chapter Thirteen:

Konoha High: Codenames

Neji held the walkie-talkie up to his face, "This is Kendo King, repeat, Kendo King. The fish is in the water, repeat, the fish is in the water. Over."

"I don't know why we have to use codenames, it's so troublesome. Over," Shikamaru's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Overlord to Cloudgazer, just use the fricken codenames okay. Cuz someone could come on and figure out our plan and ruin it, over." Neji laughed at Sakura's voice. 'Overlord,' he laughed to himself.

"Puppet Master to everybody, why does she get to be overlord? And why am I stuck with Hungry Man over here? I could work with Sandman, he's just standing around," Kankuro complained over the walkie-talkie. Neji was glad he was stuck with Tenten.

"What does fish in the water mean? I really didn't get that message?" Temari must have taken the walkie-talkie from Shikamaru.

"Kendo King to Wind Princess, it means we've completed our part of the mission," Neji looked to Tenten who smiled.

"This is Overlord. The gem had entered the building. Reporting from the foyer. Stage two of Operation Pale eyes is in action. Over," Sakura's voice was urgent. Hinata had been dropped off by her dad. Neji said he had to go to school early for a project.

Sakura put the walkie-talkie in her backpack and walked up to Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, what's going on?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing's going on. Why, do you think there's something going on because there's nothing going on," Sakura panicked.

"No, I was just wondering how you were." Hinata smiled a little.

"Oh well, I'm fine," Sakura said relieved.

"Well, I need to go to my locker…" Hinata trailed off and turned in the direction of her lockers. Sakura mumbled an excuse about going to the bathroom, and walked in the opposite direction. She grabbed the walkie-talkie out of her backpack.

"This is Overlord. The gem is moving towards her base, over," She said into the walkie-talkie. Now it was Choji and Kankuro's turn…

Sasuke pretended to look busy by his locker. He was excited to see what was going to happen. When he found the note this morning, he had followed the instructions exactly. He texted Shino saying he was going to tell everyone about their love. It was going to hurt him, but they'd just say it was Ino who did it. After that he placed his cell phone in Ino's locker. He was told after that to wait at his locker, and when given the cue by Kankuro, he was going to kiss Shizune. 'The lovely Shizune…' he let his mind wander off on her…She was the one who healed up his cuts from soccer when they were in junior high. Now she was the nurse's apprentice, and she had helped out there. He had a secret crush harboring since junior high, and now he was going to dump Ino and going to confess his crush on her.

Ever since Shino got the message from Sasuke, he was so excited. He'd picked out a clean polo shirt and he flipped up the collar. He gelled up his hair, and found his sunglasses. The text said to meet him at the front of Sasuke's locker at 7:30. It was 7:15. 'I should get going,' he thought, and he walked out his door.

"Overlord to Sandman, are you ready?" Sakura spoke into the walkie-talkie from the bathroom. She sat on the sink getting ready. Kiba was going to be there soon. He was going to meet up with Naruto and walk him to school, just to make sure he was early. She'd already called him and he said he was on his way.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gaara replied. He was supposed to stand up against the lockers and wait for Shino. Then he'd use whatever charm he had to woo him. 'I don't if that part is going to work,' Sakura thought lining the bottom of her eyes.

"OVERLORD, SHINO'S HERE!" Tenten screamed into the walkie-talkie. Sakura was so surprised she poked herself in the eye.

"Bug man is not supposed to be here until 7:30. Dark Wolf is not even here yet with the Fox. What are we going to do?" Sakura cried into the walkie-talkie.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here," Kiba's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Thank God! Where are you? Where's Naruto?" 'Screw the codenames, no one else brings walkie-talkie to school,' Sakura thought.

"He's in the bathroom. We're almost at destination A, is there anyone to hold up Bug Man?"

"Archer Queen here, Kendo King and I can do it, but hurry up!" Tenten said and left. Tenten and Neji ran up to catch up with Shino. "Hey Shino!"

He turned around, "Hey Tenten."

"Um…can we talk to you? Like we thought you'd be the only one to understand what we're going through. Neji and I are…having problems…" Tenten looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm actually heading to a meeting. Can we do this later?"

"And give Tenten time to break up with me! I can't handle that kind of pressure," Neji literally begged. Shino sighed. 'I have some time,' he thought. He sat with the couple on the bench and heard their problems.

"Shizune, can you come quickly? Some kid just ate the breakfast from the cafeteria, and he's vomiting all over the hallway!" Choji said huffing from running. Kankuro was behind him. She grabbed a mop, bucket, and a package of damp clothes. 'I wonder who it is.' Shizune thought.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: That was long enough…Sorry for the wait, SCHOOL SUCKS! And I have too much homework. Well the next chapter should come sooner that this one!

R.V.A.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and y'all know not to sue me.

Chapter Fourteen:

Konoha High: The Operation

Hinata walked to her locker. She noticed Sasuke was pulling out his geometry book. 'That's weird, Sasuke doesn't have geometry today…' Hinata thought. She shrugged it off, and turned back to her locker. '42-07-15' Hinata twisted the lock and it pulled open with a little force.

"Hinata-chan, I must speak with you!" Shino's voice came from behind her. She spun and she saw that her "date" had reverted back to his clean self. She smiled at him. Hinata also noticed a frustrated Tenten and Neji behind the shaded figure.

"Yes, Shino-kun," Hinata said looking at him. He looked a little remorseful.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry, but things came up and-," the bug man was cut off by a boisterous voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT, INUZUKA?" Naruto stormed down the hallway. His hands were busy zipping up his fly. A red Kiba trailed behind him shaking his head at his friend. Naruto spun around to see the people looking at him. He gave a nervous laugh and walked over to his locker, which happened to be located next to Hinata's. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and turned back to Shino.

"Well, what I was saying Hinata-chan is that…I'm going to go to the dance with Sasuke-kun." Naruto who was obviously listening on the conversation fell over in surprise. But that was nothing compared to the look on Hinata's face.

"Okay, Shino-kun. That's fine," She looked down at her shoes, and turned around.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I tried to get you to not like me…I'm so sorry," Shino said barely above a whisper. Hinata nodded and looked down into her locker. 'You must get used to disappointment and rejection. It's part of life, Hinata-chan,' her inner voice told her.

Shino walked away, sad to have disappointed the Hyuuga girl. But he was so excited to be reunited with his Sasuke-kun. He walked up to his long-time crush.

Sasuke turned to him, "Hn." Shino looked disappointed. Why wasn't he hugging him in joy?

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I thought we were going to…uh…get together…" Shino's voice trailed off. Sasuke's eyes widened, then scowled in a frown.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" The platinum blonde Ino flounced into the hallway followed by a grumbling Shikamaru, and an annoyed Temari. "They said you wanted to talk to me." She pointed behind her.

"Ino, this is your idea of a joke isn't it," Sasuke said. He pointed to Shino. Shino was utterly confused.

"What joke, Sasuke?" Ino was confused too.

"Don't play coy with me. You got fed up with you having to blackmail me to date you, so you told Shino I liked him with my phone again! Well guess what Ino it's over. You're such a bitch and I don't want to see your face again." Sasuke said with his coldest voice. Shino just looked on dumbfounded. 'Ino did this…' his thought trailed off.

"It's okay; I'll just show everyone this!" Ino pulled out the picture of Sasuke and Shino. Shino let out a gasp.

"OKAY WHO PUKED?" Shizune yelled. She was followed by Choji and Kankuro. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll prove it to everyone that I'm not gay in the least." He walked straight up to Shizune held her face in his hands and pulled her lips up to his. Her eyes widened in shock then closed in pleasure. He let go for a breath. "Shizune, will you go to the dance with me?"

"y…yeah…" She stammered out. "So no one really puked did they?" Sasuke nodded and pulled her into another kiss.

Shino looked to the two, and to the platinum blonde who was crying hysterically. Then he realized that he had to get out of there. He started running in the first direction that his feet took him. He just kept running until he was stopped by some unnatural force.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked him. Shino looked up into pale sea foam green eyes.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked softly. He had ignored the surroundings around him; all he could think about was the small girl crying in front of him. Hinata was a soft crier. Silent tears fell down her face.

"Could you j…just leave m-me alone, n..Naruto-kun?" She hiccupped.

"I could, but that would make me a bad friend." He placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a hug. "I know how it feels."

"You c…couldn't. You're s..so c-confident. N…No one could t-turn you d-down," she mumbled into his shirt.

"You did…" He trailed off. He looked down at the dark violet head. It turned up and he was staring to into pale lavender eyes.

"When…" She asked.

"when you said yes to Shino…"

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. Please for-" She was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"It was my fault for not seeing it before. I should've asked you sooner, but if you want we could still go to the dance together…" He trailed off looking pleadingly into her eyes.

Hinata looked into his deep blue eyes and grinned mischievously, "Hm…I don't know. Shino really hurt me…I'm going to need some time."

Naruto looked away, obviously hurt, "okay…Take all the time you need."

Hinata pulled his face to look at her; she leaned up real close, and whispered, "I already did." And she pulled his lips to hers.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: I have one more chapter to go, and that's going to be the dance. Find out what Ino's big secret is, and why she gave up on Sasuke. See what everybody's going to wear. I'm guessing Naruto will go with something orange….Oh again special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know who you are! Please e-mail me with fiction suggestions, because I'd like to write what you want.

Regal Velvet Angel


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, haha so you can't sue.

Chapter Fifteen:

Konoha High: The Dance

Friday was the most anxious day of the week. Everyone was itching to get home and get dressed up for the dance. Everyone thanked god for Hinata, because if it wasn't for her Naruto would be bouncing off the walls. She held him down, and they kissed when no one was looking.

Kiba had been extra protective of Sakura. His arm was always around her waist, just waiting to another guy to look at her the wrong way. Neji had been as close to Tenten as possible. Tenten just smiled up at him when he asked, "Are you positive that you still want to go to the dance with me?"

Gaara and Shino had been walking around together. They didn't say a word to each other. They just enjoyed the other's company. It was cute, in a Goth-quiet-gay-guys-liking-each-other way.

Shizune and Sasuke were acting the same way around each other. Or at least that what everyone else thought, except for Tsunade-sama. She had walked in on the two lovebirds kissing in the nurse's room. Tsunade just closed the door silently and walked away; she had a soft spot for young love.

Now it was gym and Anko-sensei was not pleased that her students were so engrossed in the upcoming dance. Right now they were all sitting on the benches talking about their plans. Anko sighed and looked at what was planned to do today. She grinned mischievously.

"Okay class, I know you're excited for the dance tonight," a little wail was let out from a certain blonde girl, "But you're going to play a game. You will choose partners, and then you'll split in half. One group will help me set up and obstacle course, while the other group will have to blind fold themselves. Then the people who set up the course will lead the people around the obstacles, only by voice." The crowd looked to each other. Tenten automatically pouted; Neji wasn't there. Sasuke reached out his hand to her. She looked and him and realized Shizune wasn't there either. She smiled and took it gratefully. Kiba grabbed Sakura around the waist and planted her on the floor. Naruto escorted Hinata down the steps. Gaara looked at Shino and he looked back. They stepped down to the floor. Shikamaru was lead by an eager Temari.

Ino huffed; her friends had paired up with the rest of the people in the class and there was no one left.

"You want to be my partner?" a voice asked behind her. Ino spun, and saw a painted man behind her.

"Uhh…yeah," Ino said with a small smile. Kankuro reached out a hand to her and she took it gratefully. He led her down the steps. 'It's just a stupid gym project; don't let him get to you!' Ino's inner voice was nagging her. She shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Okay Sakura, now a try a two foot step over the chair that's on the floor in front of you," Kiba shouted at his girlfriend. She took a big step over the chair but her left foot dragged over the top of the chair.

"Kiba and Sakura, you're out! Tenten and Sasuke, your turn!" Anko-sensei yelled. Kiba removed Sakura's blindfold and walked her to the benches, where everyone else was sitting. Sasuke looked back at his partner who was stuck in between two stilts that held themselves up like an "x." She had to go in between them and over a rolled up mat.

"Okay Tenten, you need to crouch down so you're on your knees. Now inch your way about a foot. No farther than that. Then stop," Sasuke called to his seeing impaired partner. It was only him and Tenten up against Naruto and Hinata, who were breezing by this. Tenten followed through. One of her buns almost hit the stilts, but she ducked her head just in time. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh.

"Now what?" Tenten asked.

"You need to stand up very slowly. Then take the biggest step possible over the rolled up mat in front of you." Tenten stood and extended her right leg in front of her, and shifted all her weight from one foot to another. She made it.

"Okay, now it's Naruto and Hinata's turn!" Naruto was blind folded and crouched in front of a table.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, you can do this!" Hinata was flushed from excitement. Ever since she kissed Naruto, it was like her stutter had left for good. Naruto nodded that he was ready. "Okay, you're going to have to lie down on the ground, but watch you feet; you might hit the bars behind you. Also watch your head; the table is only two feet tall."

"Okay, Hinata-chan! I got this, believe it!" He practically yelled. He lied down, and made sure his knees were partially tucked in under him. He shimmied forward so he could lay flat.

"Good job, Naruto-kun! No just pulled yourself forward with your hands for about two feet, then you'll be able to slide out and stand up." Naruto followed Hinata's instructions perfectly, and stood.

"Back to Sasuke and Tenten," Anko yelled. Now all Tenten had to do is walk through a path of barbells.

"Tenten you're in front of a maze of barbells. First you need to take a step that's about your foot's width apart," Sasuke instructed. Tenten took the step, but as her foot came in contact with the ground, the end bell sounded. Tenten fell over and landed on a mat.

"Well, that makes Naruto and Hinata our winners by default," Anko-sensei declared. Sasuke and Tenten went up to Naruto and Hinata and shook their hands. Most everyone followed their lead and shook their hands as well. They bolted to the locker rooms after that and got dressed.

"I'll see you tonight Kiba-kun!" Sakura kissed his cheek real quick then caught up with Neji, Tenten, and Hinata.

"We're getting ready at my house right?" Hinata asked while they climbed into Neji's car. Tenten nodded, as well as Sakura.

"Well, I'm going to get my car all spiffed up," Neji said. The ride was quiet as they stopped off at each of the girls' houses to pick up their stuff. Neji dropped them off and drove off.

"I'm so excited!" Sakura pulled out her dress from a bag. The dress was off-the-shoulder, and cut right beneath her knees. It was a deep shade of red, with cherry blossoms falling down the right side of the dress. Tenten and Hinata oohed and awed at the dress.

"It's so pretty!" Tenten gushed.

"Let's see yours, Tenten," Hinata said. Tenten moved toward her stuff, and pulled out a dark green dress. The sleeves flowed to the elbows, and started right off the shoulder. The hem was a deep v-neck. The right side of the dress cut off at her knee, and the other side cut of at below her knees. The dress had sparkly gold swirls going all along the bottom.

"Oh my gosh, Tenten, it's so much prettier than mine!" Sakura yelled holding the dress up to her body. Hinata nodded.

"Well, now its Hinata's turn," Tenten smiled at the girl. Hinata ran into her closet and pulled from the hanger a dark purple dress. It was strapless but came with a gold shawl to wear over it. The dress had a princess bottom, and a beautiful corset back. The hemline was covered in gold mess and ribbon.

"Hinata, you're going to look like a true princess!" Sakura squealed. They were going to look so awesome. Just when they were about to change there came a knock at the door. Hinata looked at Sakura and Tenten, but they just shrugged. Hinata opened the door, and her dad was standing there grinning, and little Hanabi was holding three tiaras and one on her head.

"I thought you might want to be princesses for the dance tonight!" He grinned, and Hanabi held out the delicate pieces of metal.

"Oh, Hiashi-san, you shouldn't have." Sakura said taking one into her hands. Hiashi smiled and pulled Tenten and Sakura into a hug.

"You've been so good to my daughter. You two are true friends." He didn't often show so much emotion. He leaned down to whisper in their ears. "For the first time ever, she called me dad." Tenten's chest swelled with pride, and Sakura felt on the verge of tears.

Hinata pulled her dad into a hug, "Thank you, daddy." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You three need to finish getting dressed," he said and turned down the hallway with little Hanabi following. They squealed one last time and locked themselves into Hinata's room to finish getting ready.

"So Neji, do the girl's know that we got them a limo?" Kiba asked sliding into the back. He had a buttoned up dark red silk shirt with black slacks. He was holding a box with pink orchids inside. Naruto sat next to him. He was in a full suit with a gold undershirt. His box had lavender rose with accompanying baby's breath.

"I don't think so; I think that they're going to meet up with you at the dance. That's what Temari was supposed to tell them." Neji closed the door. He wore a dark green silk shirt under a chocolate-colored blazer. He had a small box with a beautifully intricate yellow flower.

"So who do we go and get first?" Sasuke asked. He showed up in a dark blue silk shirt with khaki slacks. He picked out a white daisy corsage for Shizune. After the guys found out what he had to go through with Ino, they adopted him as a friend.

"This is so troublesome. They should just be at one person's house," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru also wore a suit, but with a black vest and a lavender undershirt. Shikamaru thought that Temari would like the purple Cattleya flower.

"Well, let's get Shizune, since she's the farthest away, then Temari, and then Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata," Neji suggested. Everyone nodded and they were on their way.

Shino pulled up in his blue mustang. He stepped out of the car, and walked up to the front door. He only had to knock once. Gaara stepped out in a black button-up with black pants. Shino looked at him and smiled. Shino had worn a white silk shirt and black slacks as well. Gaara gave him a quick smile, which was rare, and walked to his car. He opened his own door and slid into the passenger seat. On the inside, Shino was laughing. 'There is no girl in this relationship,' he thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh, is he here?" Ino's mind was racing. She was pacing her living room floor, waiting for his arrival. 'Why the heck are you doing this? This is going to ruin you!' Ino's inner voice was screaming at her. In her mind, Ino punched the inner voice and threw her in a closet. Ino heard an engine. She ran to the window and looked outside. "HE'S HERE!"

Ino looked down at herself. Her light blue dress cut at mid-thigh, and was clinging to all the right places. She had let her hair down from its usual ponytail. 'I hope he likes it!' The door bell rang, and Ino rushed to open it. Stood there, was Kankuro in a leather jacket with a helmet under his arm. You could see the plain white shirt and black pants her wore. He handed her a corsage made of little white roses. Ino's heart fluttered.

"Hi," he said.

"Let's go!" Ino dragged him towards his motorcycle.

"Where's Neji? He should be here by now! I need to see Kiba!" Sakura checked the clock in the Hyuuga living room for the 57th time that minute. Tenten and Hinata sat opposite her on a couch. Hinata was playing with her dangling earrings, and Tenten was fingering her hair.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get here soon, he'll be in trouble," Tenten said. Hinata turned around and looked out the window.

"Guys, I don't know about Neji and his car, but there's a limousine outside." Tenten and Sakura joined Hinata at the window, and watched their dates step out of the car. They stepped back and waited for them to ring the doorbell. It rang and Sakura was pushed to answer it. All three girls stepped outside, and their dates took their positions.

"You guys got a limousine? I thought we were going to take Neji's car…" Hinata said.

Naruto grinned and handed her the corsage, "Yeah well, you're worth so much more than Neji's car." Neji shot him a mean look, but then turned back to Tenten.

"He's right. You deserved to be treated like princesses," Neji said softly and touched her tiara. Tenten blushed.

"Here you go babe. I thought it would match your hair." Kiba took the orchids from the box and slipped it onto her wrist. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Hey watch it! You might crush my boutonnière." Kiba grinned, and Sakura punched him softly.

"Well, my princess, may I escort you to your carriage?" Naruto kneeled down on one knee and stuck out his arm.

"You may, my lord," Hinata giggled and took his arm. The other men took his lead and stuck their arms out for their princesses. They walked to the limo, and saw the two other couple waiting inside for them.

"You guys look so beautiful!" Temari gushed. She wore a black strapless dress that cut off above her knees with a thick lavender sash around the waist. Shikamaru sat behind her with his arm around her shoulders.

"She's right you look lovely," Shizune smiled at them. She was always so nice. She wore a simple blue dress with a boat neck hemline witch cut of above the knees. The bottom was decorated with a sparkly water pattern.

"As do you," Tenten said. She slid in beside her and Neji next to her. Sakura and Kiba sat next to Shikamaru and Temari. And Naruto and Hinata sat opposite them all.

"Off to the dance!" Naruto yelled, so the limo driver could hear him. The car started up and they were on their way…

"Whoa," was the only thing that left Sakura's mouth. The entire cafeteria was made into a dance's dream. Hanging from the ceiling, there were tiny white lights, creating a luminescent glow on the dance floor. The ugly green and gold walls were covered with large pieces of white paper. A makeshift stage was located at the end of the cafeteria and covered in small pieces of glitter. There was equipment that looked like a band was going to play. Some tables were located to the side, and covered with food. Choji was standing over the cheese tray.

"Hey guys," he said with a mouth full of cheddar in his mouth. On his arm was on one of Ino's giggle-gang members, who was holding up a plate for Choji to eat from.

"I guess her motto is, 'The more there is, the more to love,'" Kiba whispered in Sakura's ear. She giggled.

"Hey guys look! It's Gaara and Shino!" Tenten waved at the two. Gaara lifted his hand slightly and Shino smiled.

"Hey, it looks like everyone's here!" a voice said from behind them. The group spun around towards the stage, and saw the class president standing in front of the microphone. "First, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I'd also like to thank Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei for helping to decorate the gym. Please do not leave the cafeteria, and once you leave, you may not come back. And now, I'd like to present our band for the night….THE SHINOBI!" She stepped back and gestured to four men who came on stage.

"Is that…" Hinata pointed to the stage.

"I think it is…" Tenten said.

Naruto, who wasn't paying attention at first, yelled, "Dude, that's Kankuro and Kakashi-sensei!"

"I think we got that dobe, but who are the other two?" Sasuke said. The other two were almost unrecognizable.

"That's Kabuto. He's a junior. And I think the other guy is my biology teacher, Orichimaru," Neji said. Everyone sweat dropped. Orichimaru was the biology teacher for the tenth grade students, and he had a reputation for being, well, perverted and strange.

"This song goes out to Ino!" Kankuro shouted into the microphone. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and looked at Ino who was blushing. Kabuto sat at the drums. Orichimaru was at the keyboard and Kakashi on lead guitar. Kankuro picked up a bass. Kabuto called out a "1,2,3,4…" thing and a hard rock ballad came out of the speakers.

"They're pretty good!" Sakura yelled to Kiba. He nodded. They grabbed some snacks and then sat at a table with everyone else. They munched and tried to talk over the music. And then the band decided to take a break.

"I love this song! Come on, let's dance," Tenten grabbed Neji and they walked to the floor. Everyone thought this was a good idea, so they walked to the floor.

"So what did you think?" Kankuro walked right up to Ino and hooked his arm around her waist. She was glowing.

"I thought you guys were so awesome! You especially," Ino blushed. Kankuro knew that she's been ignoring offers to dance the entire time he was up on stage. He glanced toward a pouting Rock Lee in the corner.

"Well, let's dance," he said bluntly and dragged her to the dance floor. A lot of the couples were dancing around them but he didn't care. Ino moved up against him and shook her hips suggestively. Kankuro let out a laugh. "You don't have to impress me. You should know I like you…"

"Well, how about if I don't like you?" Ino challenged.

"Don't think I didn't see you at my band practice. I saw you last Friday staring into the band room." Ino flushed a deep crimson. She nodded solemnly. "So that's why you gave up on Uchiha. You've got the hots for a true bad boy." Ino didn't nod or shake her head. She just looked up at him with baby blue eyes. He took the back of her head in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Ino fell limp in his arms.

"I didn't know Ino liked bad boys!" Sakura said to Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Shizune in the bathroom.

"Well, then why did she give up on Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Cuz he's not a real bad boy. He's just quiet and dark." Shizune combed her fingers through her hair.

"Shizune would know!" Tenten exclaimed, and elbowed her slightly. Shizune blushed a deep crimson.

After a good laugh, Sakura spoke up, "I guess everything turned out right…" Everyone nodded slightly recalling the past two week's events.

"Well, the boys are waiting!" Temari finally called out, and walked to the door. They laughed one last time and left.

THE END!

Author's Note: I finished. I finished. Jess finished. Woohoo! Ow, ow, it's my birthday. Not really, but it's fun to anyways. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're the reason I kept this story alive. I was seriously thinking about cutting it off. Now here I am at Chapter Fifteen! Wow this is also my longest chapter, but it was so worth it. My next fiction, I think, is going to be an AU Hina/Kiba story, just because I love them so much. If I don't do that, I don't know what else I'll do! Well, till my next story, I'm R.V.A. and thanks for reading! (that was so the end of news broadcast, but it's okay!)


End file.
